


Когнитивная рекаблировка

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Отклонения от канона, внутренний конфликт, призраки (возможно), психотерапия в семнадцатом веке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Так что же произошло на достопамятной охоте?
Kudos: 1





	Когнитивная рекаблировка

**Author's Note:**

> Файлик с этим текстом назывался "Халк" :)

— Вы хотите, чтобы я отправилась к нему? — содрогнулась миледи. — Ни за какие блага.

— Сударыня…

— Вы видели его в ярости?

— Нет, но наслышан.

— А я видела!

— И остались в живых. Единственная, кому это удалось.

— Ну, для него я умерла. И очень рассчитываю остаться в покойницах и впредь.

— Так он и решит, что вы призрак.

— Так он и на призрак набросится!

— В графстве неспокойно. Крестьяне того и гляди разбегутся. Или замок сожгут.

— Пусть жгут! — перекрестилась. — Вот тут могу помочь.

— Вы единственная, кто…

— Кого он повесил и кому отсёк голову. И ещё пистолетом угрожал, в трактире!

— Вот именно. Пистолета теперь при нём нет.

— Зато бутылок целая батарея.

— Да, неделю пьёт.

— Неделю — это хорошо… — вздохнула. — Титул по наследству?

— Его высокопреосвященство уже подписал.

— Ну конечно, надеется, что я не вернусь. И особняк на Королевской площади пусть перепишет на меня, нечего там лорду Винтеру делать.

— Выгоним.

— И в замок пусть никто не суётся, пока я там.

— Не пустим. Но вам нужно его успокоить.

— И привести на цепочке к его высокопреосвященству? Ну разве что он сделает меня королевой обеих Индий. Я вам обещаю только остаться живой, большее — не в моей власти.

Сжала локоть Рошфора, глядя на замок из окна кареты. Глубоко вздохнула, распахнула дверцу, выпорхнула наружу и направилась лёгким шагом к воротам. Преисподней.

***

Он потерял счёт дням и бутылкам — как тогда, в погребе в Амьене. Мысли текли, замедленные и ясные, скользили по стенам, по угрюмым портретам достославных рыцарей — но их недовольство больше не трогало.

Не оправдал надежд, не продолжил дел, уронил честь…

Но его давно нет, на смену графу пришёл безымянный мушкетёр, который ничем не обязан родовитым предкам и безмятежно наслаждается, смакуя испанское вино.

Он никому не открывал своего имени. А если и назвал однажды надменному англичанину, так тут же убил его. Он отвык от этого имени, ощущая его чужим. Он сбросил его много лет назад, и сразу стало легче. Только словно сквозило пустотой за спиной — череда предков больше её не прикрывала.

В весёлом Париже он искал лишь случая сложить голову — за короля или в уличной драке, как повезёт. Но сталь его не брала, и потом, в Ла-Рошели, пули пролетали мимо как заговорённые. Он дрался, мчал верхом, играл в кости, пил — жил, чёрт возьми! Он был почти живым! Но часть его всё же осталась здесь, под пустым могильным камнем, на котором он велел выбить своё навсегда оставленное имя.

И этот камень тянет из него жизнь, как он — вино из бутылки, и кажется, осталось совсем на донышке. Так стоит ли жалеть? Он прожил семь или восемь весёлых лет — для мертвеца более чем достаточно. Но и этих лет у него никому не отнять. Никаким лилиям в пруду не утянуть его за собой на дно…

— О нет, — сказал он и отшвырнул выпитую бутылку.

— О да, — вздохнул его личный призрак, возникнув в дверном проёме.

Чёрт его дёрнул вспомнить лилии.

— Как мило, что вы их помните. — Уселась боком на стол, хвостом чёрной амазонки свезла несколько пустых бутылок.

Откинулся на резную спинку стула, прищурился на неё. Мысли неслись вскачь, от неспешности не осталось и следа.

— Страдаете? — закинув голову, разглядывала портреты. — Это же Робер Спесивый, да? Заморил жену в чулане за то, что она спуталась с трубадуром. Вы с такой гордостью рассказывали.

Он засмотрелся на её открытую белую шею. Без следов и шрамов.

— А вон тот — Грегуар Рассеянный. Что уж он там с женой сотворил? Отравил по рассеянности?

— Это она его травила, много лет. А он не замечал. А потом заметил и зарезал.

— И тут же сам умер, надеюсь. Какая у вас наследственность прекрасная, граф. Мне бы, дурочке, тогда же насторожиться.

— Какого дьявола вы явились? Вас же нет. Вы в моей голове.

— Вот о ней и поговорим. О вашей голове.

— Убирайтесь, — лениво швырнул в неё бутылкой, но призрак уклонился, черепки разлетелись на каменном полу.

Она сидела неподвижно на столе, упёршись взглядом в пол. Потом посмотрела прямо на него — и он с удовлетворением увидел в её глазах тот же страх, что был в ней при жизни.

— Ах, какую беседу мы имели в «Красной голубятне», сударыня! Вы стояли, вжавшись в стену, и были объяты ужасом!

— Словно увидела чудовище.

— Чудовище — это вы, и вам это известно.

Смотрела на него, словно собираясь с духом:

— Вы помните охоту? — и вся подобралась.

Он молчал. В голове затрубили рога, тропа стлалась под копыта коня, зверь был уже близко…

— Что вы помните о ней?

Совсем близко…

— Что я вздёрнул вас на ближайшем дубу!

— Как же я выжила, по-вашему?

— Ад воскресил вас!

— Вы помните, как загнали кабана? Как вы мчались сквозь чащу? Помните мой крик, потому что Нерон меня сбросил? Знаете, чего он испугался? Вас.

Она подёрнулась красной пеленой, и локоны вспыхнули алым.

— Вы услышали, остановились, не зная, куда бежать. И побежали ко мне. Я лежала на земле. Я была без чувств. Что было дальше?

Если бы он мог забыть!

— Лилия, — прорычал он, словно в этом слове были одни «р».

— Смотри на меня, — настойчиво пробивался её голос сквозь пляшущее адское пламя. — Ты увидел на моём плече лилию. Что потом?

— Я брррррросился на тебя!

— Смотри на меня. Ты бросился и?

— Ррррррр!

— Нет, чёрт возьми, ты скажешь! — её пальцы впились ему в плечо.

Светлые, до странности светлые голубые глаза смотрели прямо в душу сквозь ревущий огонь.

— Я стал тебя душить, — пробормотал он.

— Да. Хорошо. И потом?

— И задушил!

— Нет.

— Да!

— Нет. Что было потом?

— Потом… ты очнулась.

— Да, — выдохнула и убрала руку. — Я очнулась.

— Ты… убежала.

— Да. Я укусила тебя за руку, вывернулась, вскочила и убежала в лес.

— А я не стал тебя догонять.

— А ты не стал меня догонять.

— Хотя из-за тебя я покрыл своё имя позором.

— Да. Я обманула тебя, и ты женился на заклеймённой воровке.

Пламя ревело в ушах ровным гулом.

— Но ты не вздёрнул меня на суку. Не запер в чулане и не утопил в пруду, как все эти твои спесивые и рассеянные.

— Я хотел, — возразил он.

— О, я видела, поверь мне! Этого я не забуду никогда. Все предки де Ла Фер смотрели на меня из твоих глаз. Ничего ужаснее я не видела. И там, в «Красной голубятне», они тоже были близко. И всё же ты их удержал.

— Но я выполнил свой долг. Я всё-таки убил тебя.

— Это уже другая история, — отмахнулся призрак. — Там твои предки молчали. Но я ведь была… не единственной.

— Я никогда не посмотрел больше ни на одну женщину!

— Вы полагаете, я ревную? — с грустной усмешкой.

— Почему Нерон на охоте испугался меня? — спросил с внезапным подозрением.

— Да вас даже кабан испугался.

Он ждал её слов, как удара топора на плахе.

— Посмотрите, — тонкая белая рука взметнулась во тьму, указывая ввысь. — Жоффруа Неистовый, ваш родоначальник. Крестоносцы, братья по оружию, называли его берсерком. Не знающий пощады. Не ведающий боли. Неутомимый в бою. Ваш любимый предок, не так ли.

В голове запульсировало алым, сами собой всплыли слова из зачитанной рукописи:

_Разливается кипя,_   
_Вместо крови в жилах гнев_   
_Бог войны ведет тебя,_   
_Грань миров преодолев._   
_Вопль звериный_   
_В клочья глотку рвёт,_   
_Непобедимый,_   
_Рвись вперёд!_

Он уже стоял напротив, держа шпагу у её горла.

— Вы не берсерк, — отчётливо произнёс призрак, чуть дёрнув шеей. — Вы не ваш предок. Вы граф де Ла Фер, благородный Атос. Вы обедали на бастионе Сен-Жерве под пулями. Вы лучший друг д’Артаньяна, чёрт его раздери, за которого даже в тюрьму пошли. Ваши Арамис и Портос души в вас не чают. И вы — не повесили — свою жену — на охоте.

— Нет! Я так хорошо её повесил…

— Да. Вы очень хотели. Но вам не нужно быть убийцей. Вам не нужно убивать себя. Хотя мне-то какая разница.

Он медленно опустил шпагу.

— Я прощаю вас, граф. Вы ни в чём не виноваты.

И он почувствовал, что может поднять голову с плахи.

Сразу замутило от спёртого воздуха и разлитого вина. Он торопливо шагнул к закрытым ставням, хрустя по черепкам на полу, рванул их с петель. Ветерком освежило лицо, и в глазах больше не алело.

Пустынный предрассветный двор замка. А он чего ждал, горы тел?

Вышла зевающая служаночка, побрела к птичнику с просом в переднике, посмотрела на графские окна — и застыла, увидав его. Торопливо перекрестилась, поклонилась и сбежала, рассыпав зерно.

На него с хриплым карканьем слеталось вороньё с башни.

Призрака, кажется, вынесло сквозняком. Но он спросил, не оглядываясь:

— Зачем тебе это надо было?

У дверей замерли:

— В благодарность за сапфир, который вы оставили на моей руке. Он очень мне помог.

Не помнил он ни про какой сапфир.

— Больше не приходи.

— Ни за что, — согласилась и с облегчением выскользнула вон.

  
 _Примечание_  
*Слова Гимна берсерка позаимствованы у Ильи Куликова.

[Картинка для настроения ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/7/2/9/9/729904/86788531.jpg)

Песня для настроения: [«Изнанка» группы «Немного нервно»](https://youtu.be/_0Z3VmHmWKU)


End file.
